Fly High
"Fly High" is a song by The DNC. It plays in some Planes TV spots. Lyrics Are you ready? Wave 'em the sky and let 'em fly high Put 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Wave 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Let 'em fly high, high 2x I know you're with me, but hold it steady We 'bout to lift it off the ground now are you ready? Wave 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Put 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Are you ready? It's so mentally insane it can't be done, I say light like a feather then I lift it off She say that kinda thing only happens in movies I'm like wait and sit let's grin about my new it I'm addicted to the sound, you would think it was a routine Don't think I'll ever stop, don't even know where to begin I burn it from the coke, I take it all 'round around around the world Hey! 2x I know you're with me, but hold it steady We 'bout to lift it off the ground now are you ready? Wave 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Put 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high High, high, baby you and I, together we can really fly high Come all hung up, get my feet on the ground we movin' so high The way you do the things you do, you make me go nuts Cannot a hide I got admit I got a little crush So if you sayin' then we can go, will you just show me the sign? And go we gettin' ready, I just wanna wave 'em goodbye Let's see yo slow body, worry I would hold ya, Some a need you, ask me if I'm with you 'cause I told ya 2x I know you're with me, but hold it steady We 'bout to lift it off the ground now are you ready? Wave 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Put 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Fly high, high, high, wave 'em high, high, high, Put 'em up high, high, high, Wave them high, High, high, ay ay yo, high, high, high wave 'em high, High, high, high, put 'em up, (are you ready?) high, high, high Throw them up (ready!) high, high, high ay ay yo, High, high, high, high Catch up eventually by now the jet is gone It's so far away you need to change time zones, This ninja kicks around me man how does he do it? Nor ask me, ask a prank let's sell every time I do it I deliver every time you would think it was a routine Don't think I'll ever stop, don't even know where to begin I lift it from the ground, I take it all 'round around around the world Hey! 2x I know you're with me, but hold it steady We 'bout to lift it off the ground now are you ready? Wave 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high Put 'em in the sky and let 'em fly high High, high, high, wave 'em high, high, high, Put 'em up high, high, high, Wave them high, High, high, ay ay yo, high, high, high wave 'em high, High, high, high, put 'em up, (are you ready?) high, high, high Throw them up (ready!) high, high, high ay ay yo, High, high, high, high Vidoes Fly High-0 Category:Songs